Live Laugh Love
by Pink Melon
Summary: Based on the 100 themes.
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. **

**

* * *

**

Live. Laugh. Love.  
by Pink Melon

1. Chocolate.  
350 Words.

* * *

"Toki-kun! Happy new year!" Usagi called as she walked through the arcade doors and sat on one of the stools against the counter. 

"Hey Usagi-chan! Happy new year to you too." Motoki greeted back. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh! They're kisses. Would you like some?"

"Sure, but why are you giving out kisses on New Years?"

Usagi grabbed a couple of kisses from her bag and handed them to Motoki. "Well I figured that since not everybody got to kiss somebody at Midnight, this is the next best thing."

Motoki gave a little chuckle and saw Usagi walking around the arcade handing out kisses to everybody. Mamoru walked in and sat on his chair and got his usual cup of coffee and started chatting with his best buddy Motoki.

"Hey man, happy new year."

"Hey you too, Motoki."

"Did you get a kiss from Usagi yet?"

Mamoru's eyes grew about three times bigger, "What?!"

"She's giving them out." Motoki looked up from the sounds of the chime at the arcade door to see some customers. "Be right back, customers await."

Motoki left a very shocked Mamoru sitting still at the counter. 'I knew Usagi was nice but-'

His thoughts were interrupted by Usagi, who was standing right behind him with her last kiss.

"Hey Mamoru! Want a kiss?"

Mamoru turned around to give his answer but Usagi didn't wait for one and leaned forward. Mamoru shifted in his seat uncomfortably and his hands started getting clammy when all of a sudden, a silver chocolate kiss was placed on the counter next to his coffee and he looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Chocolate." He said, but it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah, It's the closest thing to a real one on New Years, you're supposed to kiss someone, but I just decided o give out kisses. Oops! I gotta run! I promised my mum I'd be home in time for dinner. Bye Toki-kun! Bye Mamoru!" Usagi said as she ran out the arcade doors. Mamoru just turned around and stared at the kiss.

"Chocolate. What was I thinking?"

* * *

Hmm…yup. There's the first one! See that button that says 'Go'? Well click it and tell me what ya think! 

-Pink Melon


	2. Masks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Live. Laugh. Love.  
by Pink Melon

2. Masks  
303 Words.

* * *

"Go, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out to her before the youma could recover from the blow it had taken from Sailor Mars. 

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded and proceeded with her attack. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon's Tiara hits its target dead on and the youma gave an ear-piercing scream before it fell into a pile of ashes. Sailor Moon turned around to thank Tuxedo Kamen and attempt to find his true identity only to find the scouts.

"Where'd he go?"

"He must have left right after you beat the youma."

"Hmm. I wonder who her really is." Sailor Moon sighed dreamily as she stared at the spot Tuxedo Kamen once was.

"I guess we'll have to find out next battle," Sailor Mars said as she held up his mask. "He dropped it jumping into the trees after you attacked that youma."

"Excellent observation Sailor Mars," exclaimed Sailor Mercury who was proud of her friend's observation.

Sailor Mars smiled and the three went their separate ways home leaving the mask with Sailor Mars. A couple of days later, there was an attack at the park. Just as Sailor Moon was about to be hit with the youma's attack, Tuxedo Kamen swooped her up into his arms and got the biggest shock of her life. Sailor Moon was about to ask how he got his mask back but was interrupted.

"Fight now, question later." Tuxedo Kamen turned her to the youma who was about to attack again.

Sailor Moon just nodded and proceeded with her attack. As soon as the youma was gone, she turned around and yelled her question to Tuxedo Kamen's retreating form.

"How'd you get your mask back?" She yelled as Tuxedo Kamen jumped into the trees.

"I didn't. It comes with the tux!" He yelled back before he completely disappeared.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it!!! 

2 down, 98 more to go! Speaking of go…there's that button!!!

-Pink Melon


	3. Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. **

* * *

Live Laugh Love  
by Pink Melon

3. Hair.  
454 Words.

* * *

*Bells chiming*

"Finally! My favorite time of the day!" Usagi gathered her books and rushed out of the school building to meet her four best friends at the arcade. As soon as she fully placed herself inside, starting to make her way to the booth, there it was.

"Odango! Nice to see you not tripping over yourself today."

That annoying taunting sound that bugs her every given day. Regardless the level of annoyance, it was nice to hear his voice. It was when he wasn't bugging her that she worried. Her days wouldn't be complete without the daily banter.

"Do you HAVE to call always call me that?" Usagi said through her teeth while turning to face Mamoru, attempting to give the evil eye.

"Haha. I don't have to. I just like to." He laughed at his own joke as he got off his stool and walked toward the red-faced girl. And just as fast as she heated up, she cooled off.

"Fine. If you insist." Usagi took a couple steps towards Mamoru. He raised an eyebrow, followed Usagi and took a step towards her to accept her challenge.

"You go ahead and call me Odango."

"...Okay." Confused as to why Usagi would agree to a name she clearly despised, Mamoru turned around and started to walk back to his seat to resume drinking his coffee.

_Perhaps she's trying that reverse psychology my professors are talking about. _But before he could get to his seat, he was surprised as to what came out of Usagi's mouth.

"I'd much rather be an Odango rather than a mop-head!"

Mamoru swiftly turned around and looked at her with his mouth agape in shock. "Mop-head?!"

"Yes. Although you have pretty hair Mamoru, it's kinda just lying on your head. You know, like a mop. You should put some gel in it or something."

"Odango, thanks for your help, but my hair is fine the way it is."

"Fine. Be stubborn."

The next day, Usagi was on her way to the shrine to meet up with Rei. Usagi walked by the arcade and spotted Mamoru through the window. With his hair styled. Usagi walked a couple steps further with the proudest grin she could wear, until she saw all the other girls gawking at him from a far. Her grin had turned into a frown as her victory had been bittersweet.

Mamoru looked out the window and spotted Usagi looking at his fan club and saw her grin turn into a frown. He smiled to himself knowing that he had some effect on that girl.

Later that night as Usagi came home; she spotted a little box by her door with a note.

'I'd much rather be a mophead'

* * *

Wow! Talk about rusty! I'm not too proud of this one, but I do like my concept. Lol. Sorry guys, Its been 2 and a half years. I promise you they'll get better!!!! I PINKY swear! (:


End file.
